


Treasure

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: They've been so needy for this, both of them and even if Jaebum doesnt say it out loud, he's equally as ready to come as Jackson is, they've been apart for so long.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> note: its been 84 years, ignore the fucked ending lmao i suck at endings

Jackson closes his eyes with a gasp and arches his back off the mattress. There's sweat glinting on his forehead and his hair is sticking to his skin as he writhes and digs his fingers into the meat of his thighs.

There's the sound of someone yelling somewhere on the other side of the door, then there's something falling and more yelling that's later joined by laughter, but Jackson can't focus on anything for more than three seconds before he's biting his lip to muffle the noise that wants to leave his throat. The room is nowhere near being small, but it feels stuffy and overly hot, the sheets under him are making him fidget even more as they warm his skin the more he moves. His pulse is pounding and he can hear it as clear as day, there's heat flushing his cheeks making them a stark pink as he finally lets his mouth drop open in a loud whine.

The hand that had been resting on his thigh moves to his stomach to caress softly, soothing him so he ceases his squirming.

"Hyung," Jackson finally whimpers and moves one of his hands off his thighs to shift them toward his stomach to grab Jaebum's. "Jaebummie, _please_."

Jaebum hums and looks up at him from between his thighs, his eyes bright and pupils dilated as he runs his tongue over his lips. Jackson huffs and presses his thighs closer together so Jaebum's head is locked between them, tongue poking against the inside of his cheek as the older man smirks and lets his mouth fall open, saliva dripping from his lips and landing on Jackson's hardened cock

The moan Jackson releases makes Jaebum laugh, taunting and mean as he takes his hand out of Jackson's hold and shoves his thighs apart, fingers gripping as he curls the three fingers he has inside of Jackson's stretched hole. Jackson whimpers when Jaebum fucks the fingers in and out of him, the force of it making his chest rise and fall with small little hiccups as his eyes fill with frustrated tears.

It's only until minutes later that Jaebum relents the pace of his fingers fucking into him, slowing them to a stop before he pulls them out, mindlessly spitting down on his stretched rim, bending down to lap it back up with his tongue before letting it drip out of his mouth again. It's so filthy, but Jackson can feel himself getting closer to his orgasm as Jaebum hums and sits up, hands pushing Jackson's thighs closed before he's forcing him onto his stomach, pulling his hips up until he's ass up on the bed, chest pressed to the mattress and cheek against the pillow.

When Jaebum presses himself to his back, Jackson whines as he feels Jaebum's shirt against his heated skin, his jeans scratching at his thighs and his asscheeks as the older sucks a bruise into the back of his neck. Jackson only has time to gasp as he feels Jaebum guide his cock into him, muffles a moan into the pillow and stutters out another whimper of Jaebum's name. Jaebum lets him adjust to the girth of his cock for a few seconds, mindlessly running his hands over his back and along his sides, fingernails scratching softly until Jackson's squirming and trying to push his ass back.

"Impatient," Jaebum mutters playfully and Jackson can only huff out a little noise of complaint as the first thrust comes.

Jaebum's still fully clothed and it makes Jackson feel like he's burning from the inside out, his bare body on display and at Jaebum's mercy as he's pushed up the bed with every thrust, fingers curled into the bedsheets as his lips part in continuous moans. It's been so long, he's been away for so long and even though Jaebum and he had called each other everyday, it hadn't been enough. Jaebum had talked him through multiple orgasms through the phone, dirty talking him until Jackson was left a needy mess, fingers shoved into himself as Jaebum told him everything he wanted to do to him in that very moment.

Nothing had been enough until now, Jaebum's jeans undone, cock stuffed inside Jackson and one hand fisted into Jackson's hair, the other gripping his hip as he tugged on the strands clutched in his fingers. Jackson pushed himself onto his knees, heaving small hiccups as Jaebum's hand moved to his chest, arm holding him up against him until they were pressed chest to back.

Jackson can feel Jaebum breathing heavily against his neck, feels his tongue and lips against his shoulder mustering up the strength to reach up to curl his fingers around Jaebum's wrist. He lets his head fall back onto Jaebum's shoulder, his lips parted in soft cries of pleasure with each of Jaebum's thrusts. He's so close, has been since Jaebum dragged him into the room what feels like hours ago, cock leaking precum as he reaches back to grip Jaebum's hair, turning his head so he can capture Jaebum's lips with his own. They kiss messily and Jaebum muffles a moan into the side of Jackson's mouth, tongue coming out to run over Jackson's lips.

It's been so long since they've been this close, since Jaebum has touched him and kissed him and he wants to cry all over again at the feeling of being this close, of having Jaebum inside him of having his teeth and his lips and tongue on him, of having his hands running over every inch of his body. He's so close and Jaebum must know because he pushes him back down onto the mattress, presses a hand between his shoulder blades to hold him down and then he's moving even faster, speeding up the movement of his hips and fucking into him at an animalistic pace, pushing Jackson up the bed until he's dragging him back down so he doesn't hit the headboard.

They're loud, Jaebum's moans and Jackson's own noises levelling up in volume until the pounding of the headboard against the wall is almost drowned out. Jackson's never been able to control how vocal he is, but the fact that Jaebum is being almost as loud as he is right then makes Jackson sob out a stiffled cry, he wants to say something but all that he can get out is a stuttered whimper of Jaebum's name.

"H-hyung, my hyung," Jaebum groans and Jackson gasps as he feels the way Jaebum's thrusts shift so he's brushing against his prostate with every press into him.

Jaebum moves closer until he's bent over him, his clothed chest against Jackson's back once again so he can mutter his response. "You gonna come, baby? You're so close aren't you? I know, you're so tight, Sseun-ah." He punctuates the last of his words with a grind of his hips that makes Jackson's lips part in a groan. "You haven't had anything other than your fingers and some toys in you for so long, right? I bet you've been so needy. I know how you get when hyung doesn't give you his cock for a while."

Jaebum's breath is hot against his cheek, his words make Jackson's cock drip even more precum, fingers pulling at ghe grip they have on the sheets. Jaebum laughs, a huff of laughter that makes Jackson whine and clench around Jaebum's cock inside him.

"Are you gonna come untouched, sweetheart? Are you that needy and desperate?" Jaebum continues and Jackson wants to cry at how it makes the heat inside him spread even more, makes his toes curl and his eyes sting with tears.

"Jaebummie," Jackson whines and Jaebum has to muffle a whimper of his own against Jackson's shoulder, their breathing echoing in the room as Jaebum shifts his hips into a grind. The noise of the tv from the living room is loud, the sound of what may be something exploding blasting through the speakers and only being muffled by the closed door. Jaebum ignores everything that isnt Jackson, shuffles back until he can press kisses over Jackson's back, along his neck and against his hair, inhaling the scent of Jackson and sex mixed together.

"You can come, baby." Jaebum relents and Jackson huffs as Jaebum pulls back to continue the torturous pace of his thrusts.

Jaebum's hands continue to move all over his body, fingers digging into his hips and gripping his waist, his nails dragging down Jackson's back until the younger is trying to move away, tortured laugh bubbling out of him until it's joined by a moan. They've been so needy for this, both of them and even if Jaebum doesnt say it out loud, he's equally as ready to come as Jackson is, he's close to tipping over the edge as Jackson moans his name loudly, closes his eyes and tips his head back with a grunt of pleasure as Jackson clenches around his cock again, the tightness overwhelming as the younger stutters out breathless pleas.

The moment Jackson comes, Jaebum is aware of it, soothingly running his hands over every part of Jackson he can reach, softly muttering praises as he keeps his pace up steadily to help him through his orgasm. Jackson gives little twitches of overstimulation as Jaebum doesn't cease his movements, keeps pushing in and pulling out of him in the same manner he'd been doing so before.

Jaebum knows he's not going to last much longer, Jackson's little whines and whimpers filling his ears like the most beautiful music he's ever heard in his life. The way Jackson whines out his name and just lets him keep going makes Jaebum's cheeks flush a dark pink, heat curling in his belly as his grip on Jackson's waist tightens.

When he finally lets go, there's white flashing behind his closed eyes, groan reverberating through the room as his hips stutter and fall into a slow messy grind, cock twitching as he comes. Jackson sighs and makes a pleased noise as Jaebum ruts against him, jeans dragging against his thighs with every movement, no doubt leaving them red.

Jaebum finally tunes back into reality, when Jackson mutters softly, "Hyung, my Jaebum." His chest rising and falling heavily as he manages to pull out of the younger gently. He shuffles off to the side and allows himself to fall beside Jackson on his back, heaving a satisfied sigh as he pulls Jackson against him. Their lips meet softly, not as urgent as their previous kisses but rather gentle and satisfied. They kiss for a while, Jackson's hands resting on Jaebum's chest before he's pulling the older man on top of him, lying on his back so Jaebum's hovering over him. Jackson doesn't keep him there for long before theyre pulling away and Jaebum's kissing his forehead and lying back down again, shushing the younger when he whines about his clothes still being on. Jaebum manages to kick off his jeans and underwear before he's pushing the younger away to take off his shirt as well, throwing it to the ground as Jackson shifts closer again, satisfied hum rumbling through him as he feels lips pressing against his chest. "Missed my Jaebummie."

Jaebum smiles with his eyes closed, his hand running over Jackson's hair softly as the younger mutters quietly against his chest. Jaebum lets himself bask in the feeling of having the younger with him again, imprints that moment into his mind as he listens to whatever the younger is whispering, humming along to his questions and laughing softly, muttering soft replies. Jackson falls asleep in the middle of listening to Jaebum singing softly, his lips parted and soft breaths escaping as he curls his arm around Jaebum's waist unconsciously, trying to keep him close even as he sleeps.

Jaebum can only close his eyes and bask in the moment he's been achingly waiting for since the day Jackson first left. It'll be torture when they eventually have to face the real world and once again part to do their own schedules, but knowing he'll have this no matter what makes a peace settle inside his chest, letting him close his eyes as he listens to Jackson's soft breathing.

 

 

 


End file.
